A cage of the foregoing type is disclosed, for example, in DE-OS No. 3231216. In accordance with the known arrangement of the cage disclosed therein, the projections and the cage webs are compressed during removal of the single-piece, radially movable sliders due to the height of the projections. This means that the cage material must be relatively yielding.